federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2376
This page chronicles posts #4271-4394 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2376. *CP - October, 2376 *CP - December, 2376 Earth Plots First Week Old character ALLYSAAN KNIGHT comes back into play when she arrives on Earth to act as a babysitter for officers at the Academy. She runs into BRYCE WREN and then reunion is awkward given their past as ex-fiancees. Allysaan has adopted a daughter named Delai and left Starfleet. BRYCE and ALLY go for lunch in Seattle as a get to know each other since they left. Obvious tensions arise when both realize there are some lingering feelings. BRYCE then arrives to ALLY's home in Ohio to have dinner. Even more tension arises and they agree they should be able to talk things out and they both apologize for past actions. PIERCE MACARTHUR hears about fames artificial intelligence expert CATHASACH UNA who is now on Earth. He goes to his home and explains more about the project and Una convinces the older man to go to a bar and pick up some ladies. Two ladies happen to be students, but the idea of not being a bachelor is appealing and Pierce considers dinner with one. BRYCE is more flustered than he has been in awhile and ops to go to another trusted friend ALYN GARDNER and vents his sexual frustrations while she is pleased just to have his attention. ALEXANDER SULLIVAN (Razi's exboyfriend) resurfaces on Earth after his suspension for his wrongdoings on the station. He has managed to narrow down who could have turned him in and finds ELIZABETH BENNETT. Nearly raping her, he leaves after she forces a seizure on herself with her engineered abilities, appearing dead. PIERCE is worried when ELIZABETH doesn't show up for classes and visits her. Concerned sheis not going to the doctor or reporting this she confesses she is genetically engineered and doesn't want to leave Starfleet and he agrees to keep her secret. At the bar again UNA meets up with a civilian phd candidate named JESSICA-LYNN HARRIS. She is more of the rustic cowboy type who is into bugs (which Una is afraid of due to his joined status). They hit it off and go to play pool, Una winning the bet for her to have dinner with him at a later time. Second Week Currently on Earth to pursue her academy studies TYREENA BROOKE is looking for her residence building and runs into ALLYSAAN KNIGHT. Ally directs her to the place as well as getting to know a bit about the new woman. They arrange to have lunch later. PIERCE MACARTHUR introduces ELIZABETH BENNETT to CATHASACH UNA, another doctor who is interested in android technology. Libby soon leaves and gives Pierce a moment that she is to only be treated like a student and not taken advantage of. ALLY is upset when there is a dispute around her adoptive daughter Delai and invites BRYCE WREN to come to her place as company. He arrives and one things leads to another as Ally explores a more vindictive and dominant side of her. Hoping to be with him once more, the two have sex and Bryce stays the night. Waking up in the morning there is obvious tension between BRYCE and ALLY. They talk and he says he doesn't know what came over him, while Ally is embarrassed by her aggression. Bryce confesses he used to be in love with her but not anymore and she runs off to the bathroom. Bryce leaves with promises to call her that night. Old acquaintances, UNA and NARYANNA U'ZOTTI meet up on Earth when Una discovers she is Professor MacArthur's TA. They chat some and he takes her out to coffee and they catch up on the past and DS9 gossip, as well as her concerns about Libby/Pierce's relationship. ALLY finally decides to put Delai into a Betazpod friendly daycare and celebrates dinner. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE is at the restaurant as well, eating alone and remembers the time with his wife. He communicates with the telepathic child and is invited to chat. Offering his help when he can to the single mother, he makes some new friends and departs. BRYCE seeking some male advice goes to his old friend PIERCE. They talk and he suggests honesty and breaking off his relationship with Ally if he is unsure. Later, PIERCE checks up on ELIZABETH at her home and nearly orders her to tell who the culprit was who attacked her but she doesn't. She is however invited to his home for Thanksgiving. Third Week Taking his friends advice, BRYCE WREN goes to the first woman in his love triangle and speaks with ALYN GARDNER about his intentions, letting her know he was not ready for a relationship but anything else was fine, leaving the option for more later. Hoping to get his friend a girl, CATHASACH UNA drags PIERCE MACARTHUR out to a bar. Taking with him ELIZABETH BENNETT the three dance alittle before Pierce runs into a woman named Kathy and Una has a conversation with ALLYSANN KNIGHT. At the end of the evening, Libby leaves after a brief argument with her professor. BRYCE then goes to his ex-fiancee ALLY to give her the honest speech. He tells her the same thing he told Alyn, that he is not ready but anything else is fine and may lead to more in the future. Ally suggests she has a relationship with Cathasach Una, creating some jealously in Bryce who leaves. Back in the offices, new precadet TYREENA BROOKE visits with PIERCE and UNA to see about being enrolled in a course. At the same time she learns a lesson about personal space, as well as an invitation out to meet people. BRYCE takes his jealously one step further and visits UNA in his office and gets into an altercation with him. At first it is just harsh words until Una hits a nerve and Bryce hits him and security is called taking the Lt. Commander to the brig. Going out to a lunch, UNA, PIERCE, ALLY and TYREENA have a meeting. Una and Tyreena end up leaving and Pierce gets to know Ally just a bit better. Fourth Week In the morning, CATHASACH UNA visits PIERCE MACARTHUR's office to have a discussion about work and personal life. Ally Knight comes up and Pierce expresses his fondness for her and the segway leads to Una explaining the incident with Bryce and how the Professor should be mindful of his 'friend.' A look in on BRYCE WREN shows him in the brig. He is restless until ALYN GARDNER pays him a visit. They speak and he invites her to stay at his home for a week, which she happily accepts. In one of her cycles, ELIZABETH BENNETT attempts to seduce UNA while they are working on experiments for their project. In the midst of it all they leave a burner unattended and hell breaks loose. PIERCE comes in at the nick of time and warns them only to have the burner explode and blind him. The three officers manage to make it out a live. UNA takes the time to visit with PIERCE in the infirmary and speaks with him, only to find out he is going to be permanently blinded and will be given a visor. UNA and LIBBY meet up outside the infirmary and retire to Libby's quarters, where she finally manages to seduce the Trill into her bed. In the morning, LIBBY also goes to see PIERCE and offers words of encouragement that his career is no over. Currently out of the brig, BRYCE sets up a coffee date with ALLYSANN KNIGHT. They have some discussion about the events and Bryce is more defensive. Giving Ally a taste of her own medicine, Bryce deems it necessary to drop Alyn's name and infer they're associating causing Ally's own jealously to rise before they leave in a huff. Cardassia Plots First Week With the divorce finalize HARA DAMAR makes her way to the Bern residence and meets some headway with OAZARA BERN. Ozara doesn't let her into the house and they exchange nasty words and eventually nasty blows. Coming to a head ERON BERN is told by Hara what has happened and confronts OZARA. This results in Ozara leaving the residence for the summer house. QUESTA MUNROE hears of OZARA's exodus and invited her to the hotel room. When there, Questa explains that Hara is a fraud and actually the woman's twin named Celara Ilian who was hidden after birth for Obsidian Order purposes, and though the woman has nothing against Cydja she is dangerous. QUESTA then goes to HARA herself and confesses she knows everything. Hara is uncertain at first but is forced to agree to Questa's terms of seeing Cydja and treating those Cydja cares for with respect. Happy with the cards in her pocket, OZARA returns home to BERN's surprise and lets him know he is hers as she claims her territory confident she can now handle the older woman. With some of the drama dying down, QUESTA contacts SHAWN on the station and fills him in that she will be leaving that weekend after Cydja's birthday party. Now officially married, HARA BERN moves into the Bern residence. OZARA and ERON are there to meet her and CYDJA BERN. The women seem to tolerate each other for the moment and Cydja is more than happy to have gotten what she wanted (again). Second Week Away in the military DAYIN LETHO sends a subspace message to his friend Raylon who is on Cardassia still too young to join. He explains the life and how it is fun yet fun. Now that ERON BERN knows of the Cardassian girl on DS9 he has narrowed down the possibilities to BENIO SAREX and his younger brother BENTIN SAREX. Calling in the officers he tells them and Benio is invited to his mothers house (to his chagrin). Finally, CYDJA BERN's birthday weekend has arrived and they all have a big party at the Bern house. OZARA BERN and HARA BERN are beginning to get along (somewhat), while the men CORAT DAMAR and ERON talk business. QUESTA MUNROE is in attendance and is 'accidentally' pushed into the pool where Cydja points out her preggo tummy. After the party, CORAT goes back to his home and leaves TALIA DAMAR to tend to home things. The two meet up and couple, showing that she truly is more of a Vasala. Back at the Sarex residence, BENIO and BENTIN chat about this and that awhile they wait for the results of the genetic testing. Benio brings up a young girl who wants a nurse reference and hopes to match her with his younger brother. Back at the Bern house, OZARA and QUESTA get into a discussion and she inquires about her pregnancy. Questa says she is about 7 weeks along and it will be a surprise to Shawn. Guilty about not keeping in touch with his friend, RAYLON EVEK contacts DAYIN via subspace and gossips with him about all the latest news and finds out Dayin is getting more and more popular with the girls. Now knowing that Marat Ashta is their long lost sister, BENIO and BENTIN head off to DS9 with QUESTA with them so she may return early to her husband and family. Third Week The verdict was in alerting BENIO SAREX and his brother BENTIN SAREX that they were indeed related to the Cardassian girl on the station. They depart from Cardassian with QUESTA MUNROE with them. Away on his assignments, DAYIN LETHO is met by a rather tenacious professor named Seri Dunson who uses her wiles to encourage good grades! In the Damar house, TALIA DAMAR is forced for deal with her siblings. RAYLON EVEK is a quiet, decent kid compared to MERIK EVEK who decides to flood one of the upstairs toilets. Causing some mayhem with the maids it’s too late from CORAT DAMAR to see the damage and lose his temper. On Kron, KAI CEVDAK is stuck with the infuriating Gul Talnik, a man her father arranged to have her marry. Also on Kron, DURAS VENIK runs into his old lover and they have a clipped conversation. A few days later, KAI is upset to find her lab in shambles and goes to vent, running into DURAS once more. They still argue and she ends up hitting him, though he hits back. With his friends pulling him back, Duras leaves unsure what came over him. Fourth Week Hiring new help HARA BERN is going on a spree. She interviews a young Cardassian girl by the name of KOHSII DAREN. The girl has little references but is driven and is told to come back with a letter of recommendation and she may have a chance. In the Damar home, CORAT DAMAR begins a drunken argument with his young wife TALIA DAMAR. Shaking her up a bit, he expresses he wants Merik Evek out of the house and in a boarding school but refuses to pay for it and makes the girls brother Ferin produce the sums. Arriving home, ERON BERN and OZARA BERN are greeted by the unexpected number of guests in their home. HARA happily informs them about the new staff, but the military minded couples don’t seem to be too pleased. Convinced however this was for the greater good, Hara begins to introduce them. That evening, ERON runs into the now hired servant KOHSII. She is scrubbing the floor and then offers to make him a sandwich. Caught however by HARA, the wife is jealous and attempts to fire the young girl only to be stopped by Eron. That evening CYDJA BERN is having trouble sleeping and wakes up ERON to confess she is worried he will stop loving her as much if he has other child. He comforts her and assures that would not be the case. Kron Plots Fourth Week Wishing to go on an adventure KAI CEVDAK begins an expedition into the unknowns of Kron in order to sample its potential. Hoping this scientific study will get her away from her pushy husband to be, she is then stuck with a grumpy DURAS VENIK who is part of the 3 man guard team leaving with her. They continue until they can no longer carry on. Pitching up tents, they realize it is colder than expected and KAI opts for them to share tents, putting her with the higher ranked officer and the two Kara together. Sometime later, we read that Novem (one of the other guards) had hurt his head but the company was continuing. Later, a rumbling echoes to the team and an avalanche occurs. KAI is swept away but relatively unhurt. She finds DURAS in the snow and pulls him out but he has a broken leg. Bajor Plots Fourth Week On Bajor, MARCUS WOLFE is continuing his staunch support of Vedek PASHU EISHA for Kai. They both give a public speech where the Vedek announces his intentions to run and Marcus announces that he is resigning from Starfleet to live on Bajor and be a civilian with everyone else. Later, he goes with his family to visit their new house. KATAL WOLFE expresses her excitement of starting a new chapter but also her sadness that so much had changed on the station. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Visiting in the Celestial Cafe, SOLIS BRIN meets up with TURIN LYBREL to find out more information about her family. Though the man is clearly lying the readers are not informed as to why or how he knows Brin. He offers for her to stay with him for free and she leaves her place with Terin. KATAL WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE begin to finalize their move plans. Marcus explains he wants to be the Bajoran liaison for the Federation counsel. Katal also confesses she would be happier as a civilian and they both plan to resign. KEIKO ISHAKAWA realizes she forgot Miles birthday and takes this as her getting over him so she celebrates. She meets up with JULIAN BASHIR in Quarks and gets rather drunk but we soon see she is rather over worked and lonely. LYBREL is continuing his usual tricks now BRIN is moved in with him and puts on the moves seducing her into his bed. BRIN goes to work the next day and RAZI SEN meets LYBREL and has some serious concerns which she addresses with the girl after her break. Brin assures her everything is fine but Razi is still uneasy. FOLK NAVERE finally goes to MARAT DOLKEN and arrests him for his attack on James Munroe in the holodeck. The Chief becomes frustrated when he tries to talk some sense into the Bajoran man. SHAWN MUNROE goes to speak with DOLKEN in the brig and tries to see this man's side of the story. He doesn't make excuses for James but explains how the man acted in the wrong, yet he too gets frustrated with the man's blind racism. JAMES MUNROE brings MARAT ASHTA's brother to visit her and they talk about a lot of things. James confesses he thinks she is brainwashed and needs to get away from her father. Ashta is torn and the kids go off to play pirates in the holosuite. After the discussion JAMES contacts BERN on Cardassia and tells him of this situation offering all the info he has, a picture and a DNA sample to see if he can find Ashta's Cadassian family. DENORIAN THAY seeks out DOLKEN in the brig and gives him a psychological evaluation suggestion several improvement courses before the man would be fit to have his children back, but the counselor fears a release and run. Second Week Wishing to protect Brin, RAZI SEN approaches TURIN LYBREL about some of her concerns and tells him if he hurts her they won't be in a relationship for long. Lybrel threatens back and Razi bans him from the Crow's Nest. On the Promenade, JAMES MUNROE uses a racial slur (Bikky) against a Bajoran. This is heard by SHAWN MUNROE and CADENCE DAINKEN who discuss the fine line James is walking and Cadence offers to talk to the teen. JAMES meets with CADENCE in the gym but finds her methods irritating and tries to defend himself. She is intolerant of his ignorance and claims he is a horrible son to his father. RAZI SEN finds SOLIS BRIN back at work and chats her up to see how she is. After, she invites her to play tennis in the holosuites. Later that evening, BRIN inquires with LYBREL if she can go with Razi. Lybrel is irritated the women are associating and guilt’s her into not going as well as informing her he got her a new job at the Celestial Cafe. BRIN then sets up a communication to RAZI and informs her she can't make it an quits. Razi is shocked and even more concerned about the path her friend is walking. QWIN RITALL finally begins to embrace his bisexual side when his weekly meetings with PAUL GRAZIER become more than oral sex. Instead he asks about full blown intimacy and then two entertain each other in the Crow's Nest. Coming back, QWIN unexpectedly finds RAZI in his quarters and she confronts him about his relationship with Paul. He confesses and they argue, him blaming her for being unfair and her blaming him for being dishonest. She leaves and cries to herself before confronting PAUL. They proceed to get into a argument as well over who was to blame for what and Razi once more leaves to grieve. Third Week Having no one else to go to, RAZI SEN finds herself at SHAWN MUNROE’s quarters to get some comfort. She explains to him what happened between her and Qwin and Shawn assures her that this break up was for the best and she needed to put the past behind her. QWIN RITALL finally pulls himself together and meets RAZI on the Fenrir and the couple discuss that they are better apart. There are some sad moments, but in the end, QWIN leaves as a single man, yet again. MARLON NADIS is working on more of his financial projects when something goes wrong with the computer. Calling in engineering help HEIDI HANSEN shows up and determines it was root beer. Marlon takes this time to share his dislike for Katal Wolfe and his general bias against women. An abusive relationship is made known between HEIDI and her boyfriend and she goes to the arboretum to think of a way to make an excuse for her injuries. DENORIAN THAY is there as well on his usual walks and runs into her. He inquires and gives her the encouragement she would need to leave. Finally breaking it off with her boyfriend, HEIDI is alone in her quarters, DENORIAN arrives to see how she is coping and they have a bonding moment where they finger paint. Finalizing plans to leave the station KATAL WOLFE brings a peace offering to MARLON in hopes they can resolve some differences. He takes to it a bit and relents that he could send her messages every once in awhile. In the Crow’s Nest, QWIN finally gets more help when AMITY LIU offers to be a worker in his establishment, but she shows obvious weariness towards business with Cardassians and even expresses racial slurs, she herself is half-Cardassian. CORBAN MADDIX is back from his week vacation though is hesitant to talk about the details. He is visited by RAZI who wants Willis longer and tells him she’s broken up with Qwin and expresses she appreciates the Captain’s friendship. MARCUS WOLFE goes to Bajor to speak with Vedek EISHA PASHU about him running to be the next Kai. He agrees but confesses his sister is a follower of the Pah-Wraith cult. Fourth Week Having taken her counsellors advice HEIDI HANSEN got herself a kitten and is taking it home when she spots DENORIAN THAY. She sits with him and they plan on getting together in the holodeck for a walk. SHAWN and HUNTER awake on the Fenrir to the proper time and set themselves into motion right away. They go to the school where JAMES MUNROE is currently in school. Upon arriving however, he is in an altercation with a Bajoran boy. KEIKO ISHAKAWA tries to break it up but is unable. James does not fight back, but is blamed for the incident and dragged out by Hunter to be questioned. Returning from her trip to Cardassia, QUESTA MUNROE arrives to the station. Her first stop is the infirmary wishing to make sure she babies are healthy. While there, JULIAN BASHIR expresses an interest in studying her further and she considers it. In the Crow's Nest, QWIN RITALL is having trouble keeping his place clean with lack of staff. AMITY LIU offers to help and Qwin comes to the conclusion he may focus more on his weapons to earn money and then reopen the bar later. HUNTER finally gets JAMES where he wants him and questions the boy about his adult friends and contacts on Cardassia. SHAWN explains a connection between the boy and Legate Bern, which Hunter encourages they stop. In the end, James has his communications redistricted and he will be monitored. BENIO SAREX and his brother BENTIN SAREX make their way to the Munroe quarters to meet their long lost sister. MARAT ASHTA is surprised and even a bit scared at first but warms up quickly to the idea she has a family. Soon though SHAWN and JAMES return, though the Lt. Commander is not pleased there are Cardassians in his quarters and tells them to leave. Soon after, SHAWN contacts ERON BERN on Cardassia and rudely inquires about the Danan family, getting names but nothing helpful. ASHTA leaves the Munroe quarters to visit with her brothers and meets BENTIN in their shuttle. They then go to the Crow's Nest where BENIO already is. They are then interrupted by MARAT DOLKEN who in another drunken rage tries to hurt Ashta, but Benio steps in and beats him up before QWIN shoos them away. QUESTA is happy to be home and for the first time in a month is able to see SHAWN. He explains some of what has been going on and is more than excited to have Lali back with him. He then notes Questa's state and inquires about her unexpected pregnancy. He is confused because he was on injections and she is confused because she assumed he knew. Both agree the child will be loved but there needed to be more Communication. ASHTA returns with BENTIN and SHAWN explains to her there is no more room in the quarters and she needs to find another place to stay. Bentin offers and she leaves with Jorbel as well to the Cardassian shuttle. SHAWN is called into PATRICK REESE's office and told Ashta/Jorbel must leave. He informs him it was already taken care of and explains Questa is pregnant again. Reaching quarters limits, Reese (in hopes of keeping Shawn on the station) offers to give him 2 large quarters with an adjoining door so his family has more room! USS Fenrir Plots First Week Having made his decision CORBAN MADDIX comes back to his quarters and takes CADENCE DAINKEN dinner. He gets enough nerve to ask her to marry him but she declines and informs him she will be leaving for Sura. MADDIX goes back to work and is called by J'PEL to speak with him privately. She voices her concerns about Maddix's choice to ban Marcus from the ship and having Cadence the criminal on board. The Captain reassures her it isn't her business for much longer. Second Week After several months of long waiting, EBEN DORR is told that his son was born in the infirmary. JULIAN BASHIR lets him know that there were some complications because of a lack of feminine influence but everything should be well. Tucker Dorr was born November 10, 2376! Making a quick study trip through the wormhole, CORBAN MADDIX and MATTHEW HUNTER experience an odd green light while passing through. Though nothing seems the matter, Corban throws up and later visits the infirmary. After his trip, MADDIX decides this is as good of a time as any to take a vacation and takes a weeks leave to have a vacation with Cadence. HUNTER informs him that Eben's child was born. Suggested Future Plots Third Week At work SHAWN has to process another Bajoran artefact but needs to use the sensors on the Fenrir. Contacting MATTHEW HUNTER, he is allowed to use the sensors if the Commander can watch. When scanning they make an odd discovery, but the artefact reacts and knocks the pair unconscious. Waking up, SHAWN and HUNTER find themselves in a Bajoran temple. Unsure where, let alone when, they are they try to contact anyone in range but find nothing. Walking a bit, they find a river and split up to cover more ground. In the year 2400 MIKAEL ISLANOVICH is still a cargo runner, this time with people who are trying to land on Bajor. Another Occupation has managed to unfurl and a security advisor RAYLON EVEK allows docking, but the passengers must be searched. On the surface, LALI (MUNROE) is harassed as a Bajor citizen. Performing his duty, Raylon takes her for further search where it is revealed the two are having an affair and have a daughter together. They couple and Lali mentions a Unification group forming where all species would be equal on a neutral planet. Part of the secret Unification group, DAYIN LETHO is sent to investigate a strange reading in a nearby Bajoran temple. On his search he runs into SHAWN. Mistaking him for a Commander Munroe, he soon realizes just who this is and informs him he is a man out of time and takes Shawn to his HQ. On the other side of things, RAYLON working for Cardassian security also records the disturbance and his team investigates the temple. There he finds HUNTER. Explaining little, he takes the Commander into custody and they depart for Terok Nor, leaving Hunter to believe they are indeed in the past. Back at the Unification HQ, SHAWN is filled in on the past events and is told his son James Munroe was a key part in the Bajoran-Cardassian’ treaty which was a facade for another Occupation. Some disruption between the Federation has obviously happened as they are no longer involved in the sector. DAYIN introduces LALI only to leave when it is brought to light she is Shawn’s daughter but has no memory of him. On Terok Nor, HUNTER is brought to an interrogation room and visited by a Federations’ ambassador JAMES MUNROE. As head of security on the station the Terran uses unorthodox and cruel methods to get information. He is told by Hunter he is from the future and reveals Shawn Munroe was also with him. This information seems to alarm James, yet Hunter is escorted to private quarters. The Unification members MIKAEL, DAYIN, and LALI are informed that SHAWN’s commanding officer was found by the military and is being held on the station. Shawn and Lali take a bit more time to get to know each other, guilt and uncertainty welling up in Munroe as to why his daughter doesn’t know him. SHAWN, LALI and DAYIN discuss possible solutions and hope the Bajoran artefact will allow the officers to go back into the past and change this future outcome. LALI makes a call to Terok Nor to RAYLON in confess she is part of the Unification group and has Shawn Munroe. She urges him to help them and bring Commander Hunter to the surface so they can go back and change the past. Fourth Week Approached by CYDJA MUNROE, RAYLON EVEK makes the executive decision to break MATTHEW HUNTER out of his quarters and return him to his other man. They get off the station with relative ease to the suspicion of the company there. Now on Bajor, HUNTER finds SHAWN MUNROE and they exchange some information, Hunter detailing just how sadistic James Munroe had become. Also happy to be back on Bajor, RAYLON visits with LALI and they are excited to be a family again and he is reunited with his daughter Preiti. The reason for the smooth escape is revealed when CYDJA proclaims herself a double agent. Working for her husband, James, the whole time she stabs DAYIN LETHO in the back (literally) and leaves to give her people more information on the Unification HQ whereabouts. SHAWN and HUNTER continue to analyze the object when an attack on the HQ begins. The officers managed to escape to one room only to be cornered by a Gul Danan, who confesses is the mastermind behind James' down fall. At the last second the officers manage to activate the relic and escape back to their time. NOTE: This is not associated with events in the Future Plots plot line. #11 November, 2376 2376 #11 2376 #11